


Vacid

by Yesimdead_thanksforasking



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Vacid as requested by fun chat, dont do drugs do vacid, its better then drugs, vacid is not a drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimdead_thanksforasking/pseuds/Yesimdead_thanksforasking
Summary: RT and Kevin promote vacid
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Vacid

Kevin sat in his office chair, booting up his laptop. He patted his jacket pocket making sure today’s video was still there. He couldn’t afford to loose it now. Not after this mornings discovery. He turned on the camera and balanced it on his desk.   
“Hey there friends today were doing something a little bit different...”, smiling at the camera he took the packet out of his pocket presenting it like a beauty guru to the audience before continuing, “this, is vacid”

Daniel walked into Kevin’s recording room as per the collab agreement, sitting on Kevin’s knee and holding up his own bag of vacid.   
“Hey guys, did Karen take the kids again? You don’t need them! You have vacid!”  
Smiling down at Dan Kevin added, “didn’t vaccinate your kids yet? Try vacid instead!”  
Daniel was trying not to tear up from the sheer amount of vacid they were sharing. Kevin clasped his shoulder, “why are you crying? You have vacid!”  
Dan lost it at that holding up the bag higher and shaking slightly releasing some of the sour skittles.   
With the vacid spilling onto the floor Kevin grabbed dans waist looking deadpan into the camera,”waifu is temporary, vacid is forever...”

At this point in the video Daniel was chocking from laughter on Kevin’s knee as he tried to get out another sentence. Kevin’s arm tightened around him silenced him as Kevin looked into the camera once more,”thanks for watching the Call Me vacid and VacidGame collab hope to see you next time, bye for now!” He shut off the camera and threw the bag of sour skittles on the desk, trying to contain his laughter while shaking in the chair. 

Dan looked up with tears still in his eyes and a wide smile on his lips, “do you think we’ll start a trend?”   
Kevin grinned back at him both of them standing up from the chair and picking up their bags of skittles,”I sure hope so!” 

They took the bags and went to watch some shitty daytime television, both enjoying some vacid. 

“This really is some valid acid” Kevin said while shoving a handful of skittles into his mouth


End file.
